pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Style)
ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Zipper Cat (The Get Along Gang) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Yellow Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Red Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Yellow Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Purple Adult Female Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Little Miss Daredevil (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Pink Adult Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Light Purple Adult Female Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Brown Adult Female Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Kalrsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Style) - Zipper Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Anderson Genie5.png|Genie as Bing Bong Category:ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonVsLemmyKoopaandIggyKoopaRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG